


Something From Nothing

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вариация на тему «Бог есть любовь» в исполнении очень упрямого в своем отрицании Дина Винчестера<br/>1) любовь по умолчанию, 2) сплошные разговоры, 3) никакой определенности</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something From Nothing

Кастиэль явился на зов Дина мгновенно.   
В другой раз братья обязательно бы обрадовались подобной удаче, но, очевидно, удачей здесь не пахло.  
\- Вы в порядке? – покачнулся ангел и затормозил возможное падение подвернувшейся под спину стеной. У его плаща не хватало целых кусков, с рукава капала кровь, а правая сторона была покрыта копотью и еще дымилась.  
\- Мы, по всей видимости, да, - первым отмер Сэм. – А что с тобой?  
Дин же молча подскочил ближе, не позволяя Касу осесть на пол.  
\- Вам следует уходить.. я, кажется, не смогу сделать это сам.  
Взгляд у него был мутный, как тогда, когда он переносил обоих Винчестеров в юность их родителей. Из ослабевших пальцев выскользнул клинок и со звоном ударился о пол.  
\- Куда уходить? – нахмурился старший Винчестер. - Мы не оставим тебя одного.  
\- Вам не справиться с теми, кто идет, - глухо отозвался Кас, и, будто в подтверждение этих слов, ноги подвели его окончательно.   
Подоспевший Сэм помог брату уложить ангела на кровать.  
\- Эй, не смей отключаться! – Дин несильно похлопал небесного воина по щекам. – Если нам не справиться, значит, надо увезти тебя отсюда, спрятать, что угодно.  
\- Вы не сможете.. спрятать, - тот с трудом открывал глаза после длительных пауз.  
\- Ты сможешь, ты уже прятал нас с Сэмми, - не сдавался старший охотник.   
\- Не хватит сил.  
В поисках поддержки Дин бросил на брата растерянный взгляд, но получил в ответ точно такой же, и это разозлило его, придавая решимости.  
\- Сделай одолжение, - без особой нежности встряхнул он Кастиэля, - поскреби по сусекам, иначе нам всем крышка. Мы остаемся, и точка. А сбежать ты не сможешь.  
\- Дин, - попытался Кас воззвать к его разуму.   
Но последний оказался вне зоны доступа, в очередной раз заслоненный поистине необъятным Винчестеровским безрассудством.  
\- Должны быть другие варианты. Не может не быть, - упрямо стоял на своем охотник.  
Ангел долгое время не отвечал. Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и снова закрыл.  
\- Кас! – нетерпеливо рявкнул Дин.  
\- Я не имею права просить об этом.  
\- Имеешь. И не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Выкладывай.  
Кас разлепил веки и посмотрел на охотника с сожалением.  
«Если ты помнишь, Дин, Бог есть любовь», - тихо прошелестело в мыслях старшего Винчестера, и тот от неожиданности дернулся.  
\- Что это было только что?  
\- Что? Что произошло? – Сэм с беспокойством оглянулся по сторонам.  
«Трудно говорить вслух», - услышал, по-видимому, только старший из братьев. Потому что когда он, скрипя зубами, отчеканил:  
\- Тогда давай быстро и по делу, - Сэм уставился на него в полном недоумении:  
\- Что давай? О чем ты, Дин? – и был прерван резким взмахом руки.  
«Ты можешь поцеловать меня…»  
\- Я что? – ошарашенно переспросил охотник.   
Кас без движения лежал перед ним на кровати и глаз больше не открывал. Только едва заметное движение грудной клетки выдавало, что тот еще жив.  
\- Дин? – позвал младший, но брат не откликнулся.  
«Уходите», - прозвучало в голове последнего, и Дин был бы рад помедитировать над просьбой ангела лишние пару секунд, но их попросту нет.   
\- Сэмми, выйди.  
\- Почему? – возмутился тот. - Что происходит?   
\- Пять минут, Сэм, - Дин решительно глянул на него. - Потом объясню. Сейчас просто сделай, как я прошу.   
Когда за братом хлопнула дверь, старший Винчестер не без колебаний приблизился к Кастиэлю.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не попрощаться так со мной вздумал, - вымученно пошутил он, опускаясь на край кровати.  
«Поцелуй тождественен соприкосновению душ, - тускло и словно издалека донесся голос ангела. – Тогда как душа есть истинное выражение божественной природы, дающее начало и обуславливающее саму жизнь. В нынешнем состояние я не смогу дотянуться до нее, как делал раньше…»  
\- Хватит трепать, - оборвал его Винчестер.   
Услышанного им было достаточно, чтобы задвинуть остатки сомнений и паники в дальний угол. Они с братом и Касом должны быть в безопасности, и цена явно была ему по силам.   
– Я просто должен тебя поцеловать?  
«Да».  
\- Ладно, - мотнув головой, Дин склонился над неподвижным Кастиэлем и в последний момент спросил, словно это действительно могло его остановить, - будет больно?   
«Для тебя нет».   
В первые несколько секунд казалось, что ничего не происходит. Однако еще через мгновение тело ангела будто прошила судорога, и он оттолкнул Дина, выгибаясь дугой, из-под век хлынул знакомый синий свет, и взметнувшаяся рука с размаху ударила над изголовьем кровати. Стены, пол и потолок моментально откликнулись, вспыхивая вязью защитных сигилов.  
«Позови Сэма. Ему лучше быть внутри, а не снаружи», - было последним, что Дин услышал, прежде чем Кас окончательно перестал реагировать на его голос.   
  
Неделя подходила к концу, а ангел все еще пребывал в отключке.   
За это время Дин с Сэмом испробовали все возможное, чтобы достучаться до него, однако Кастиэль в сознание не пришел. Вызванный на подмогу, приехал Бобби. Безрезультатно пошарил по стенам в поисках описанных Дином печатей и укатил обратно с обещанием перерыть вдоль и поперек максимум доступных ему источников (из которых об ангелах, по правде говоря, было-то полторы калеки, да и те загадками).  
Вдобавок к этому продохнуть по-прежнему не давала вконец распоясавшаяся крикса, из-за которой Винчестеры и оказались в этом городе, и для помощи с которой звали Каса. Нечисть с завидным постоянством умудрялась оказаться на шаг впереди охотников, ускользая от них то птицей, то летучей мышью или блуждающими огоньками, а в какой-то момент вовсе перекинулась в черную тень и с недюжинной силой приложила Дина о не вовремя попавшуюся Импалу. Косила без разбора от новорожденных до глубоких стариков бессонницей и нервным истощением, собирая урожай целыми улицами. Сэму даже не пришлось ничего говорить - наутро после отъезда Бобби Дин кинул на «отсыпающегося» на его кровати ангела нечитаемый взгляд и молча собрался для продолжения работы.   
  
После прилетевшего от криксы удара о машину Дин тоже оказался заражен бессонницей и в кои-то веке не пытался скрывать этого факта от Сэма. Но правда заключалась в том, что в бешенной суматохе дела им было совсем не до лечения. К тому же старший Винчестер упорно настаивал на том, что не ощущает в себе никаких других изменений, кроме отсутствия сна, а младший был слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить с ним. И дремал урывками в любой подвернувшийся момент не в силах совладать ни с чувством вины, ни с усталостью. Так у Дина появилось пару свободных часов в сутки, когда он с чистой совестью и не рискуя схлопотать проклятие (или что поматериальнее) в спину мог позволить себе не самые простые размышления.  
И, как ни странно, а быть может, вполне закономерно, все это время Дин, не прекращая, думал над словами Каса - «Бог есть любовь». Крутил их в голове и так, и эдак, вытаскивая из памяти любые хоть сколько подходящие примеры так называемой любви в его жизни, разбирал их в деталях и эмоциях и все никак не мог взять в толк - с какой стати Богу быть в этой мало приглядной нелепой человеческой кутерьме? И откуда вдруг ему же взяться в стерильно целомудренном поцелуе с ангелом, пока этот ангел чуть тому самому Богу благодать не отдал?  
От всей этой святой хренотени мозг трещала по швам так, что тянуло блевать. И старший Винчестер то ли из чувства самосохранения, то ли просто по привычке попробовал перевести неблизкие ему высокие материи в более доступные понятия. Для него самого любовь (и в этот момент он обычно представлял Лизу с Беном, хотя чаще всех прочих заслонял собой Сэм, чего уж греха таить) складывалась примерно из трех составляющих: самой привязанности, заботы (читай - безопасности) и прикосновений.   
Раз за разом прокручивая в голове эту нехитрую формулу, Дин наткнулся на мысль, что в рамках общения с Кастиэлем всегда осознанно опускал одно из этих условий. Два других существовали вне зависимости от обстоятельств, будучи частью самой Винчестеровской сути. Но прикосновения… как публичное выражение искренней привязанности, оставались непозволительной, постыдной роскошью, допускаемой лишь в исключительных случаях, почему-то с завидным постоянством совпадающих с уходом кого-то из них в мир мертвых или возвращением оттуда. Словно только на этих порогах им разрешено было на секунду осознать, что есть вероятность впредь никогда этого больше не сделать.   
Поцелуй с ангелом явно метил в тот же список, упрямо отказываясь исчезать из другого перечня – «в первый и последний раз».  
  
На четвертую ночь бодрствования, когда в состоянии Каса так и не произошло никаких чудес, а Сэм спал мертвым сном, идея, которую Дин всю неделю называл про себя не иначе, как бредовой, уже не казалась ему чем-то из ряда вон. В конце концов, под заклятьем ты или нет, бессонница при любом раскладе тот еще психоделик, на славу и в собственную угоду перекраивающий границы дозволенного. И Дин не без скрипа и полбутылки виски сдался. Чутко прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию брата на соседней кровати, он присел рядом с Касом и надолго завис там в глубоком замешательстве перед первым касанием. Его все еще беспокоили сомнения - почему ангел испытал боль от… соприкосновения душ? Или почему ее испытал только он? Могла ли она быть знаком противоестественности случившегося? Однако единственный, кто мог ответить на все эти вопросы, лежал сейчас перед ним обманчиво похожий на живого, но на деле пугающе отрешенный. Память уже не преминула подсунуть пару-другую рассказов о людях в коме, когда те просыпались, ведомые на поверхность голосами своих близких, и, пожалуй, в таких историях был свой смысл. Но Дину подобный вариант определенно не подходил. Даже сейчас, если не на грани отчаяния, то где-то очень близко от нее, он не был готов говорить с Кастиэлем. В разговорах ни о чем он попросту не видел смысла. Тогда как слова о по-настоящему сокровенном вообще редко покидали его голову, ему хватало неловкости и от того, что они там присутствуют. А вот молча накрыть ладонью лежащую поверх одеяла руку – это пусть и до чертей страшно, зато можно сделать настолько быстро, что страх догоняет только, когда все уже произошло. И внезапно рука под пальцами такая теплая. Что остро хочется верить именно в ее тепло, нежели неподвижность.   
Сложно сказать, сколько Дин просидел так. Но, по-видимому, достаточно, чтобы в уже следующий момент просветления обнаружить себя развязывающим на Касе галстук и расстегивающим верхние пуговицы рубашки. Эта простая манипуляция показалась ему правильной. Как если бы он укладывал нетрезвого Сэма спать и хотел быть уверенным, что тому ничего не помешает дышать свободно. Напоследок он почти невесомо коснулся лица ангела, убирая волосы со лба, но, осознав, куда его занесло, мгновенно отдернулся, возвращаясь за стол к оставленным бумагам.   
Шальной эксперимент казался абсолютно провальным ровно до следующего утра, пока Сэм не остановил выходящего из душа брата фразой:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что в нашей спящей красавице что-то поменялось?   
Дин было напрягся, что тот говорит о развязанном им ночью галстуке, однако, обернувшись к Касу, озадаченно замер. Рука ангела, тепло которой так вынесло его несколько часов назад, теперь лежала у того на груди. Где-то в районе сердца. И очень близко от общепринятого местопребывания в теле души.   
  
Заставить себя продолжить было ничуть не легче, чем признать положительный результат безумного опыта. И ни капли не проще сделки с собственной совестью – будто старший Винчестер делает это исключительно из дружеских чувств. Те самые чувства уже как год с лишком были настолько недружеские, что даже тщательно выверенные фильтры и жесткий самоконтроль звенели от натуги в самых что ни на есть обыденных ситуациях. Другими словами, подаренные Кастиэлю (или украденные у него) прикосновения почти физически драли Дина в лоскуты: главным образом стыдом, в остальном – невозможностью большего. Было даже немного странно, что Сэм еще не бьется в истерике над фантомно истекающим кровью братом. Только за одно это можно было сказать «спасибо» нечисти, измывающейся над ними с особым цинизмом. Сразу после благодарности за повод, как ни парадоксально звучит, вытащить ангела с того света.   
  
Тем временем Кас все отчетливее подавал признаки своего возвращения: дышал ровнее и начал ворочаться во сне. И пусть на побудку все еще не реагировал, хотя бы едва заметно морщился на настойчивые голоса поблизости.  
Однажды ночью неспящий Дин вдруг услышал море. Оно сильными упругими волнами с рокотом накатывало на невидимый берег, неся с собой запах соли и упоительный свежий бриз. Не желая спугнуть неизвестно чью галлюцинацию, Винчестер долго просидел в полумраке номера с закрытыми глазами, вслушивался в глубокие наполненные мощью и свободой звуки, дышал полной грудью, и его отчего-то совсем не заботил тот факт, что он переживает эти ощущения в заурядном мотеле посреди забытой водой и под завязку забитой пылью Невады.   
Когда все закончилось, было даже жаль. В этот момент и прозвучало тихое, знакомое:  
\- Здравствуй, Дин.   
В первую секунду от неожиданности и враз рухнувшей с плеч тяжести охотнику импульсивно хотелось вскочить с места и сделать что-нибудь глупое: подлететь к очнувшемуся Касу ближе, удостовериться своими глазами, что он действительно пришел в себя (а не крыша Винчестера решила сказать прощальное «адью»), поверить наконец в очередную невесть как сработавшую удачу. Но уже в следующий момент его догнало осознание бесконечной усталости и неотвратимости возврата к старому ходу вещей, и оказалось не так-то просто сдвинуться с мертвой точки.  
\- Что это было? – спросил Дин, скорее чтобы потянуть время, нежели действительно получить объяснение. - Соленый ветер и шум моря. Какой-нибудь заблудший ангельский сон?  
\- Ангелы не видят снов, - Кас вдохнул поглубже, словно наслаждаясь возможностью сделать этот вдох в реальности, - но могут путешествовать по воспоминаниям, что по сути очень похоже, - его лицо озаряла редкая умиротворенность. - Возможно, что-то такое могло пробиться наружу из-за моей слабости. Надеюсь, оно не доставило тебе дискомфорта? Почему ты не спишь?  
\- Прощальный подарок от криксы, - нехотя признался Дин. - Сэм найдет решение, - он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону занятой братом кровати, - как только проспится. Та еще неделька была.  
\- Бессонница? – ангел, как обычно, обращал внимание только на то, что считал важным.  
\- Всего пара дней, - соврал в ответ Дин, но Кас не обманулся.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть. Из-за отсутствия сна ты вымотан. При твоей работе это неоправданный риск и большая опасность.  
\- Я бы рад, - отозвался Винчестер, - но…  
 - Я могу помочь, на это не потребуется много сил.  
Однако вопреки здравому смыслу Дин беспечно пожал плечами.  
\- Само пройдет.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Тогда и поможешь.  
\- А если меня не будет?.. – снова возразил Кастиэль и, заметив, как напряглись плечи охотника, добавил, – рядом.  
Чертов преподобный сканер. Дин бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и ничего не ответил.   
\- Ты помог мне. Я просто хочу отплатить тебе тем же, - мягко настоял Кас.   
И смысл его фразы ясно давал понять, что кота в мешке утаить не удастся.  
\- Ты все знаешь, - мрачно констатировал охотник.  
Ангел пристальнее вгляделся в его лицо.  
\- Тебя это расстраивает.  
\- Да уж, это определенно не то, о чем я бы стал трепать на каждом углу.  
\- Об этом знаем только ты и я, - заметил Кас, помолчал задумчиво и озвучил возникшую догадку, - я не должен был знать. Прости. Но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул. Позволь мне…  
\- Ладно, ладно, – ворчливо перебил Винчестер, ему до ужаса неловко было говорить об этом,  - не нуди. Что от меня требуется?   
Кастиэль кивнул, осторожно сдвигаясь к одному из краев кровати, и приглашающе огладил ладонью освободившееся место. Отчего охотник не преминул впасть в ступор.  
\- Ты сбрендил?  
Ангел устало вздохнул, переводя взгляд на потолок:  
\- Если так это расценивать, то уже давно.  
За этот абстрактный ответ его отчаянно хотелось встряхнуть, выругаться, быть может, даже хлопнуть кулаком по столу, но Дин все так же сидел в своем кресле и с досадой тряс головой.  
\- Я не…  
\- Сэм не проснется до утра.  
\- То есть тебя смущает только он?   
С каждым новым словом раздражение захлестывало Винчестера все сильнее, и, раз уж брат все равно находился под воздействием ангельского моджо, можно было особо не сдерживаться.  
\- Меня вообще ничего не смущает, - отозвался Кас ровно.   
\- Да тебе, нахрен, все нипочем, благодати ты кусок…  
И Дин бы добавил еще целую прорву дерьма в подобном духе, потому что искренне желал того, от чего с остервенением отказывался, а Кас почему-то никак не хотел ему в этом помочь, но последний резко одернул охотника:   
\- Достаточно.   
Ангел неловко сел на кровати и оглядел номер в поисках своей обуви и плаща. Винчестер тут же насторожился:  
\- Куда собрался?  
\- Куда угодно, подальше от твоего смущения.  
\- Ты еще недостаточно оклемался, - скрипнул зубами Дин, - тебе нельзя…  
\- Можно, Дин Винчестер, - Кастиэль припечатал его тяжелым взглядом, - это называется свобода выбора. И именно ты был тем, кто открыл мне сей поразительный феномен.  
\- Я тебя так просто не отпущу.  
\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - буркнул ангел и с успехом бы улетел головой в пол, нагнувшись за ботинками, если бы подорвавшийся с места охотник не удержал его вовремя за плечи. Вернув равновесие и отдышавшись, Кас поморщился и отвел от себя чужие руки.  
\- Не надо. Когда ты в таком состоянии, это не лечит, а скорее наоборот.   
\- В каком таком? – хмуро осведомился Винчестер, но все же чуть отсел в сторону и для верности, как бы ненароком, отодвинул подальше ангельский тренч.  
Кастиэль провел ладонью по лицу, будто не хотел отвечать. При более внимательном рассмотрении он все еще выглядел крайне потрепанным, осунувшимся и слабым.  
\- Ты злишься. В этом чувстве нет созидания ни для тебя, ни для меня. Все то время, что ты думал, будто я не знаю о твоей… помощи, ты дарил ее от чистого сердца, и она работала. Но не сейчас.   
Дин не знал, что возразить и как упорядочить царящий в голове сумбур. Но непотопляемый даже в этом хаосе эмоций вопрос напрашивался сам собой, вне очереди и всех сомнений.  
\- Почему, когда я… - Дин замялся, но Кас кивнул понятливо, не поднимая глаз, - тебе было больно?   
\- Потому что я брал любовь там, где ее нет. Закономерная плата за обман.  
\- Почему нет? – ляпнул Винчестер прежде, чем успел прикусил язык.   
Ангел наградил его долгим изучающим взглядом и первым же отвел глаза, скомкано пожимая плечами.  
\- Что бы там ни было, оно надежно от меня скрыто. У нас просто не было другого выхода, ты должен простить меня за эту просьбу.  
По всем признакам выходило, что Кас уже в который раз просил у Дина прощения за его же малодушие, прикрытое благородным жестом. Это злило. Но злость охотника была в первую и единственную очередь на самого себя. И не как обычно - из разряда «кто виноват во всем, если не Дин Винчестер», - а очень даже по делу. Дин вздохнул поглубже, пытаясь отделаться от разъедающей его досады.  
\- Ложись, - негромко, но настойчиво обратился он к Кастиэлю.   
Ангел поднял на него усталый больной взгляд. Не иначе как решил отплатить за хамское к себе отношение свежим шрамом на сердце обидчика. Если он вообще способен на такое.  
\- Просто ляг, - только и выдавил из себя Винчестер.  
Кас на секунду замешкался, а потом послушно опустился обратно на подушку. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Дин обошел кровать и устроился рядом с другой стороны.   
\- Что ты… - начал он было, но ангел уже дотянулся пальцами до его лба, и они оба очутились на берегу того самого моря.   
Ветер трепал волосы и края одежды, однако холода не чувствовалось. Серое небо висело низко над головой, едва ли не цепляя макушку, и при этом странным образом не давило. Все вокруг было наполнено таким всепоглощающим первозданным спокойствием и звенящей силой, что с непривычки тянуло передернуть плечами – истинная свобода давно стала для людей некомфортной, они в ней терялись.   
\- Далеко мы? – рассеянно спросил Дин.  
\- Скорее давно, - отозвался Кас, не отводя взгляда от кромки горизонта. – Смотри под ноги внимательнее.   
Винчестер с недоумением воззрился на берег под своими ботинками:  
\- Разве это место настоящее?   
\- Даже то, чего нет, имеет право на уважение.   
По закону жанра Дин был просто обязан возмутиться на типичное метафорически-притчевое ангельское занудство. И не стал, внимательнее приглядываясь к Кастиэлю, его стараниями оказавшемуся здесь без плаща.   
\- Кстати, о том, чего нет… - неуверенно начал он.  
\- Не стоит говорить о том, о чем не хочешь, - мягко предостерег Кас. – Как правило, это плохо заканчивается.   
\- Раз я уже начал… - огрызнулся охотник, но быстро одернул себя, раскаиваясь за неуемную перманентную вспыльчивость. – Послушать тебя - ты и так обо всем в курсе, - закончил он уже спокойнее. В конце концов, во сне можно было себе позволить ненадолго ослабить оборону.   
\- Догадываюсь, - казалось, через силу отозвался ангел. – Я не вчера родился, Дин, так вы говорите? И в моем случае это чрезвычайно грубое преуменьшение.   
\- Черт возьми, ты и правда знаешь… - выдохнул охотник потрясенно.  
Осознание этого факта долетело до него окончательным приговором и всей свой силой ударило в грудь. Вот тебе и расслабился, получи.  
\- Это мало что меняет, - Кас попытался улыбнуться краешком рта. Вышло так себе, как всегда, когда ангел пытался выражать простые человеческие эмоции. – От того, что ты теперь знаешь, что я знаю… - он неловко замолчал, не закончив.   
От абсурдности ситуации хотелось рассмеяться, громко, неестественно, с надрывом, смахивающим на истерику. Дин в смешанных чувствах огляделся по сторонам. Одна его половина, та, которая еще хотя бы отдаленно предполагалась разумной, твердила, что так и должно быть – они продолжат делать вид, что ничего не происходит, и когда-нибудь эта блажь действительно сойдет на нет. Другая же, упорно не прекращающая мечтать и болеть, звала зубами вцепиться за правду и преодолеть все преграды, чтобы подтвердить надежду или утратить ее окончательно.   
\- И что? Тебя, значит, все устраивает? Ничего особенного не произошло, и никаких проблем нет?  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать от меня, Дин? – устало спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Что ты, нахрен, обо всем этом думаешь!   
\- Я думаю, что тебе неудобно то, что ты чувствуешь, и мне очень жаль…  
\- Хватит извиняться, задолбал!   
\- … потому что я чувствую то же самое.  
Винчестер изумленно моргнул.  
\- И почему тебе жаль?  
По всей видимости, логика разговора давно с криками покинула их.  
\- Потому что тебе неудобно, - пояснил Кас терпеливо. - А когда проблеме потворствуют оба, неудобно, должно быть вдвойне.  
\- Но разве ангелы могут… - Дин не знал, как правильнее было бы закончить – любить? желать? заниматься сексом? – и без сожаления задвинул любопытство на потом, заинтригованный другой внезапно посетившей его мыслью. – Это же сон?   
Кастиэль непонимающе нахмурился - он ведь уже дал охотнику исчерпывающее объяснение. Но проще (и, как показывал опыт, безопаснее) было согласиться, чем спорить или растолковывать по новой.  
\- Что-то вроде, - пожал он плечами.  
Винчестер на пару секунд задумался, но рука уже сама собой потянулась ухватить Каса за предплечье и несильно, словно на пробу, дернуть к себе. Ангел, с интересом наблюдающий за этим странным жестом, послушно шагнул ближе.   
\- И что это означает? – поднял он не упрекающий и не смеющийся взгляд.  
Удобно, - пришло в голову Дину, - ни уловок тебе, ни раздражающих ритуальных танцев и социальных игр, ни предубеждений, ни домыслов... Простой вопрос и ожидание такого же простого ответа.  
\- У людей принято, - произнес он уже вслух, - что во сне можно делать все, что угодно и каким бы бредом ни казалось…  
Кастиэль прищурился, молча ожидая продолжения. Но какой смысл что-то добавлять, если доходчивее показать наглядно, о каком «бреде» речь. И пусть Винчестер все еще не верил в то, что делает, но и остановиться уже не смог. Под его осторожным поцелуем ангел не вздрогнул. И это, странным образом, обнадеживало. Пугало не меньше.  
\- А почему все, что угодно, можно делать только во сне? – неожиданно спросил Кас, когда Дин с неохотой его отпустил.   
Охотник даже не сразу нашелся с ответом. Внутри еще звенело и дрожало от потворства сиюминутной слабости. Так же как от несопротивления этому Каса и возникшей перспективы зайти дальше.  
\- Вроде как не по-настоящему, - потер он шею, - да и наутро не факт, что вспомнишь.  
\- Так это было не по-настоящему или ты хочешь не помнить? – ангел в своей излюбленной манере не пропустил ни одного неудобного вопроса.  
Дин на мгновение впал в ступор, а после раздраженно закатил глаза:  
\- Черт тебя побери, Кас, - буркнул он и уже увереннее сгреб ангела обеими руками, рассудив, что раз все равно начудил (по-настоящему ли нет - теперь не суть важно), то и терять нечего, а помирать нестерпимо тянуло под AC/DC. – Только попробуй мне что-нибудь стереть, назло вспомню и задницу надеру. 


End file.
